Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 7 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 9 }{ 3 } $
Explanation: $ = 1 - 7 \times 8 + 3 $ $ = 1 - 56 + 3 $ $ = -55 + 3 $ $ = -52 $